The Dragon and The Direwolf
by shanpendragon
Summary: After the death of Robert Baratheon, the entire Stark family (including Jon, who never joined the Night's Watch, and an OC older daughter called Lyanna) flee the evil rule of King Joffrey and find refuge with Uther Pendragon in Camelot. However, there is more to the alliance than Arthur and Lyanna first thought... Arthur/OC and some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN EITHER MERLIN OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE - If I did a lot of people wouldn't have died.**

_A/N__- Hey, Merlin and ASOIAF fans. I decided to write this story among all the other's I've got to write because I couldn't get the storyline out of my head. So, this takes place during the year between series 1 and 2 in Merlin and an AU version of Game of Thrones. After the death of Robert Baratheon, the entire Stark family (Including Jon, who never joined the Night's Watch, and an OC elder daughter called Lyanna) flee Westeros and go to Camelot to seek refuge from Uther Pendragon. Arwen never happened and some ages are pushed up. Robb and Jon = 19, Lyanna = 18, Sansa = 16 and all others are normal. _

* * *

The Dragon and the Direwolf - Welcome to Camelot

_Lord Stark,_

_It grieves the entire Five Kingdom's to hear of the troubles of Westeros, a country we so often hear about. Yet another thing are accustomed to hearing is of the nobility and honour of your family. Knowing this, it would be a privilege to welcome you and you family as a member of the Court in Camelot. You may bring all your men, as I'm sure the Kingdom of Camelot will be most pleased to find a place for them. We shall talk more of an alliance between Stark and Pendragon when you arrive. _

_Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot. _

Uther wrote his reply to Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell quickly, and attached it to the raven. He wasn't used to that mode of messaging, usually his post came by horse or pigeon, but he knew that method was widely used in Westeros. It was strangely calming, looking at the bird disappear into the sky, particularly after the tale he'd just heard.

Westeros was always on the tip of the blade called 'Chaos,' and now it seemed to have truly fallen to the ground.

Lord Stark had told him of the false King on the throne, Joffrey Baratheon, and it seemed only right to offer the Stark family refuge when they needed it. Afterall, they were the rightful King's of the North, and an alliance with them would prove most beneficial.

"You look pleased father," Uther's son, Crown Prince Arthur stated. The King hadn't realised he'd entered the room, but smiled slightly when he saw him well. It had not been long since Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast and barely survived, he still wore a sling around his arm to ease the pain in his shoulder. Uther was immensely proud of his son, even if he didn't show it. His honour, strength, courage and chivalry went without equal and he had all the best features of his mother. During his infancy, it had been hard for the King to look into Arthur's eyes. They were Ygraine's bright blue orbs, full of kindness and generosity. As Arthur grew, he looked more and more like his mother. He had her soft sandy blonde hair and fair skin, and a masculine version of her face. Uther was glad the only part of him his son had gained was his stubbornness. "It can't simply be because I'm not dead."

"We are to offer refuge to the Starks of Winterfell, according to Lord Eddard they've run into trouble with King Joffrey." Uther replied, showing his son the letter he had received.

"Doesn't this run a risk of causing war with Westeros, father?"

"Perhaps, but with the alliance with the Starks and all our other allies we have numbers enough to fend of an invasion." The King said truthfully, luckily they had more allies in Albion than enemies for the time being, and with the numbers coming from Winterfell they would be able to defeat any army King Joffrey sent, even though Uther knew the power wielded by the incestuous child's grandfather was great. "Arthur, we must also discuss a personal matter."

"What is it, father?" Arthur questioned, curiosity filling his voice.

"I hope that you take a liking to the older Stark girl, Lyanna I believe her name is, a marriage between you and her would cement the alliance between us even further." Uther said carefully, he knew his son had believed he would only marry someone he loved. However, for a Prince that wasn't always possible.

Arthur's shock was clear on his face, sea-blue eyes wide and face slightly red. "Father... I've never even met her and you and Lord Eddard expect me to marry her!" Arthur replied loudly, and Uther was glad it was only them in the council chambers. He had expected this type of reaction.

"I haven't discussed this with Lord Stark yet, but I'm sure he would agree a marriage between a Princess of the North and the Crown Prince of Camelot would be most beneficial."

"Of course father." Arthur replied coldly, and then practically ran out of the room.

* * *

As soon as Ned had got the reply, he and his family packed all their belongings from Winterfell and left for Camelot. They had all been grieved to leave it, Ned especially. It was his ancestral home, his family had lived there for centuries, and now they were being driven out by a tyrant of a King. His hatred of the Lannister's grew, and swore that one day they would get their dues.

Catelyn had understood immediately, and thanked Ned for acting so quickly. She wanted their family safe, and going to Camelot ensured that. Of course she was also upset to leave, but she had not grown up there like Ned so her sadness was not as stong. The children had also been upset to leave, but were also eager to escape the danger of Westeros and explore a new land. Robb and Jon had heard of the legendary Knight's of Camelot and wanted to see if they were as good as people said. Jon in particular wondered if they would let him join, even though he was a bastard. Ned also knew that Arya wanted to be a Knight, Gods even at 8 she was skilled enough, but she was a girl. Destined for marriage and running a house, but at least she would be safe like that even if it did upset her.

The Stark family (along with all those working at Winterfell) rode on horseback, not caring for those wheelhouses used by the royal family, their seven Direwolves running beside them. They had landed in Albion early that morning, pleased it wasn't as hot as King's Landing, and were travelling the 5 day journey to Camelot, their grey Stark banners contrasting with the bright green fields and the vibrant blue sky.

"It's beautiful here, father." Lyanna Stark said in awe, riding up to join her father in front of the large party.

"That it is," Ned replied to his daughter. She was beautiful, and reminded him so much of his beloved sister, even more than Arya. She had her face and stunning grey eyes. In some light they looked green or even blue, but in the snow at Winterfell they were at their most beautiful grey. The only difference between Lyanna and her name-sake was her hair. While Ned's sisters has been as black as night, his daughters was that of the Tully's, wavy and red. The shining soft waves flowed down Lyanna's back, landing just above her waist. Lyanna also mirrored her name-sake in her personality, willful, courageous, kind and stubborn, even if a bit hot-tempered. "I'm glad you like it, we will be staying here for a while."

"At least it's safe, father. Even though I miss Winterfell, it's good we're here." She replied honestly. "Father, what's Camelot like?"

"I've only heard stories, but they say the castle is like something out of legend, made of bright white stone and standing proud against the sky."

"I cannot wait to see it, neither can Sansa, but I think that's just because she wants to sleep on a bed rather than the ground." Lyanna laughed, she and her siblings usually made jokes at how Sansa was made for castle living, some of which Sansa even joined in on. "Anyway, Rose likes it here, too."

Rose was Lyanna's Direwolf. She was light grey, almost white though not the same colour as Ghost, with grey eyes. She was a perfect match for Lyanna, they had basically the same personality of kind but fierce when protecting family. Lyanna had named her after her favourite flower, the white roses that grew at Winterfell. Ned had told her how her Aunt had liked the blue ones, but Lyanna had always prefered the white.

The conversation between father and daughter ended, and Lyanna returned with Rose to ride with Robb and Jon.

Looking at his children and wife, Ned remembered how glad he was his family were now safe.

* * *

The Royal Court were stood out on the stairs leading up to the main doors of the castle, with Uther, Arthur and Morgana standing in front. Arthur wore his chainmail and red cloak with the Pendragon sigil of a golden dragon, and much to his dismay his crown. He hated that thing, it gave him a headache and further advertised he wasn't just one of the Knights. Moreover, his shoulder still hurt from where that flaming Questing Beast had bit him not so long ago. What a way to meet your future bride, a migraine and an arm in a sling! Gods, being a Prince was hard.

Morgana stood next to him, smirking at here adoptive brothers obvious discomfort. While she didn't exactly enjoy seeing him in pain, this was just too funny. Uther had told her to wear her best dress, so she wore a silver gown Gwen had made a week before and put her hair up in an elaborate up do. She didn't know who she had to impress, it was Arthur that was having the marriage alliance. After the Prince had moaned to his ever suffering manservant, Merlin, he then went to retell the story to Morgana. While amused at his annoyance, she still felt bad that he was being forced to marry against his will.

The sound of hooves against stone was unmistakable and Arthur's heart was in his mouth. Any minute now, he would meet his proposed future wife. He wondered what she looked like, even though that didn't really matter. Afterall, it would still be terrible if she looked good but had all the personality of manure.

"Are you alright, Sire?" His servant asked, making sure the King didn't see or hear.

"Do I look alright?" Arthur replied curtly.

"Good point." Merlin smiled, and went back to whispering to Gaius.

The sound got louder, and Arthur swore his heart would burst from his chest it was beating so hard. When he was a child, he had dreamed about marrying a woman he loved, a woman who wasn't afraid to challenge him, or ride a horse or fight with a sword. However, he expected what awaited him was a woman who would float around the castle agreeing with his every word. Not like their was anything wrong with that, just he didn't want it.

A single man entered, carrying a dark grey banner with a lighter wolf on it. He wore a thick dark cloak, and rode a strong stallion the colour of coal. His hair was dark, matching that of his steed, and landed at his shoulders with a short beard the same colour. Apparently, this was Lord Eddard Stark.

A gasp exited the mouth of the Court as seven large wolves entered the courtyard, all of varying colours. It seemed the Starks didn't have human guards.

The wolves were followed by seven people in a line, obviously Lord Stark's wife and children. Arthur tried to see which was to be his bride, but he couldn't see any of them properly yet. He only just noticed a eighth man, looking very similar to Eddard, enter behind the main family. Arthur remember to ask why he was isolated.

"Lord Eddard Stark, you and your family are welcomed to Camelot," Uther boomed, his voice everything a King's should be. "May I introduce my son, Prince Arthur, and my ward, Lady Morgana." He motioned to both Arthur and Morgana.

"I am pleased to make you acquaintance, your grace, and thank you for granting us refuge from the evils of Westeros. You have a very beautiful Kingdom." Eddard replied, his voice loud. "Now, may I introduce my family. My wife, Lady Catelyn." He motioned to a beautiful Lady with red hair, it was obvious she was older but she did not look that different from the daughter riding next to her. "And my children Robb, Brandon, Rickon, Arya, Sansa and Lyanna."

Arthur's eyes widened. For the first time he saw his proposed bride. She was beautiful, her red hair mesmerising to him. He'd never seen such a colour, except that on her family, and it flowed down her back like a dark crimson waterfall.

"Now, after you journey I am sure you would like to retire to you chambers. Arthur, could you please show the Lady Lyanna to her rooms?" The King asked, breaking Arthur from his trance.

"Of course, father." He replied quickly, causing Merlin and Morgana to giggle.

The Prince walked over to the beautiful girl, taking her hand and kissing it. "My Lady."

"Prince Arthur. You have a beautiful home." Lyanna said kindly.

"Thank you, My Lady, If you would follow me to your room." Arthur said.

He noticed the colour of her eyes. They were a fantastic, like everything else about her, clear grey/blue. It was like Arthur could see into her soul. There was no evil in it, just strength and courage and kindness.

She was perfect.

* * *

So, tell me what you think... Even if it's just a follow and/or favourite... Just tell me!... PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN MERLIN OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE! If I did the Diamond of the Day Part 2 or the Red Wedding wouldn't have happened.**

_The start of this chapter takes place before the end of the first one._

_A reviewer said about the current lack of Merlin and Gwen. Just to let you know I have plans for both. Due to Arthur being taken out of the love triangle between her and Lancelot, stuff will happen. Also, I'm planning on having her, Lyanna, Sansa and Morgana having a great friendship. With Merlin again he's going to be friends with the Starks, but I wanted to know if you wanted him to be romantically involved with any of them... _

_Oh, and I'm going to go through many of the major things that happen in Merlin series 2-4 (Not 5) obvoiusly with some major changes. There'll also be some ASOIAF plot in there. _

* * *

Welcome to Camelot

Lyanna's gasp, like those from her family, was audible when the fantastical castle came in to view. The white stone seemed to shine against the sky, illuminating the blue even further and bringing out the bright green of the grass. The red of the flags and banners could be seen even from their far distance, moving happily with the breeze. Camelot put any castles the Stark's had seen to shame, including the Red Keep and Winterfell itself. Ned was right with what he had told Lyanna, it was truly like something out of a fairy tale.

Lyanna decided that the steady canter the Stark party had been traveling at since leaving camp that morning wasn't fast enough, so kicked her horse in to riding flat out. Her family followed suit. She enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair and the rise and fall of the horse beneath her, to watch the world from her grey mares back. When riding, she was care free. She wasn't Lady Lyanna Stark of Winterfell, she was just Lyanna.

"Annie, slow down! You'll get there before father at this rate!" Robb jested as he rode his black stallion along side her.

"Father does always say I'm too much like Aunt Lyanna for my own good." She smiled back, slowing her horse slightly. "I just want to see it closer, you know what I mean?"

Ned had always said Lyanna was scarily like her namesake, in everything except her red hair. She prefered riding, sword fighting and archery to sewing and learning how to be a 'proper Lady.' Moreover, she had an iron will and a stubbornness that meaning no one liked to cross her.

"Aye, I think the father and the wolves do as well." Lyanna's older brother replied as Lord Stark and the seven Direwolves rushed past. "What do you think is happening in Westeros now?"

"Murder, rape, heresy and more murder." Jon Snow interjected, riding to join his half-siblings. "And that's just the Court."

"I fear you are right, dear brother." Lyanna sighed. It didn't matter to her that Jon was a bastard, he was her brother and that was that. She'd even tried to make her mother be kinder to Jon, but her efforts had been in vain. "At least we're safe here."

"Aye, but at what cost." Robb added. "Father must have some price, King Uther wouldn't let us stay in his castle for nothing."

"Maybe he's decided he needs to improve the population after killing so many sorcerers?" Lyanna added.

"Or he has a thing for redheads? At least father, Arya and I are safe!" Jon said, causing his siblings to laugh.

"I wonder what Prince Arthur's like, really?" Lyanna questioned, they'd heard a lot about him while in Winterfell. According to the reports he was the finest swordsman to walk the world, even better than Jaime Lannister. Some even said he was the 'Prince that was Promised', others that he was 'Once and Future King. She didn't have a clue what that meant, the name sounded impressive though...

"You just want to know if he's as handsome as they say, you know your not that different from Sansa after all." Robb laughed, Jon joining in.

"Oh, shut up! I'm bored of talking to you two now." She said, kicking her horse to go flat out. Lyanna wanted to see that castle from a closer proximity. She wanted to explore the land and building that was to be her new home. However, part of her just wanted to see what the Prince was like. She knew that was childish and girly, but she couldn't help it.

Afterall, Lyanna wasn't stupid. She knew that she may have a key part in the alliance, she was of a marriable age and it was her fathers job to find her a husband.

She hadn't expected him to pick a Prince though... Especially after what had happened with Joffrey and Sansa.

Lyanna wasn't disappointed when she rode into the castle with her mother and siblings. The white stone was ornately carved, creating patterns on the walls, with gargoyles on patrol from their high vantage point. Everything looked so warm and inviting here, Winterfell was always flanked by grey sky and frost throughout the entire year. To the oldest Stark daughter the change wasn't unpleasant. She certainly wouldn't miss the thick, fur lined cloaks that were nessasary to keep from freezing.

She could hear her family laughing softly at the shocked faces of the Court, apparently Direwolves weren't common in Camelot...

Lyanna turned to look at Jon, who wasn't allowed to enter with the main family group. She smiled apologetically, and he shrugged his shoulders in reply. She understood perfectly why he wasn't permitted to stand with his family, her mother had told her enough growing up, but it still felt wrong.

It was then Lyanna realised the Court was now staring at her more than the Direwolves, she smiled nervously back at them. She felt embarrassed at how the people were obviously taking about her, but comforted by the smiles she got from some of the Courtiers. She looked quickly at all of them, that was until one in particular caught her eye.

Prince Arthur.

It had to be him. He stood with his father, silver chainmail and crimson cape bright in the sun and his face warm with greeting. His face was handsome, slightly tanned skin and sea blue eyes set into a strong bone structure, and his body was muscled from years of action. The reports weren't wrong, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen... Even though admitting that made her feel stupid.

"Lord Eddard Stark, you and your family are welcomed to Camelot," King Uther boomed, his voice pulling Lyanna away from staring at Arthur. "May I introduce my son, Prince Arthur, and my ward, Lady Morgana." He motioned to Arthur and a stunningly beautiful Lady beside him with waist length ebony hair. She wore a fantastic royal blue silk dress with a belt made of what looked like gold leaves, the sleeves were the same colour but of a floaty fabric. Lyanna noted to herself to get a dress like that, it seemed Sansa had the same idea as she was basically salivating at the sight.

"I am pleased to make you acquaintance, your grace, and thank you for granting us refuge from the evils of Westeros." Lyanna's father replied, his voice loud and clear. "Now, may I introduce my family. My wife, Lady Catelyn." He motioned to Lyanna's mother, she smiled and bowed her head. "And my children Robb, Brandon, Rickon, Arya, Sansa and Lyanna." All of the children then bowed, following their mothers example.

"Now, after you journey I am sure you would like to retire to you chambers. Arthur, could you please show the Lady Lyanna to her rooms?" Uther asked his son.

"Of course, father." The Prince replied quickly, causing Lady Morgana and a raven haired, gangly boy behind him to laugh. He gave them a look that would melt stone before walking over to Lyanna.

"My Lady." He said softly, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Prince Arthur, you have a beautiful home." Lyanna replied as Arthur released her hand.

"Thank you, My Lady. If you would follow me to your room." The Prince smiled, looping his arm in hers. She could practically feel the stares on her back from her family and the Courtiers, and she felt self-conscious. She knew they were judging her, and all those that wished for their daughters to marry the Prince were angry, but she tried not to dwell on that.

They walked inside the castle, the walls covered with the tapestries of the Pendragon sigil every metre or so. Lyanna would have thought that was over the top, but somehow it wasn't. Just like at Winterfell, the Direwolf sigil was everywhere.

Arthur lead her up a grand staircase, followed by the raven haired boy. She guessed it was the Prince's servant. They walked along a corridor with only two doors in it. He stopped in front of the first, unlocking their arms to open the door.

Lyanna walked in as Arthur held the door open. She gasped as she saw the room for the first time. It was the biggest bed chamber she'd seen, even larger than that of her mother and father in Winterfell. While there was the definite presence of the Pendragon sigil on shields and tapestries on the wall, there was also the Stark sigil spread around. The bed was a comfortable looking four-poster, covered in red silk embroidered with gold flowers, and other necessary furniture was ornately carved from dark wood. This was a room for a Queen, and that made Lyanna feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I hope this is to your liking, My Lady." Arthur said, breaking the silence as Lyanna looked around the room.

"Please, Your Highness, call me Lyanna." She replied, smiling. "Hearing 'My Lady' constantly gets very boring quickly."

"Then you must call me Arthur." The Prince answered, also smiling. "Is the room to your liking?"

"Ay- Yes, your- Arthur. It is more than I expected." Lyanna stuttered, mentally kicking herself.

"I'm glad. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call my servant Merlin." Arthur turned to look at the boy standing by the door. "My chambers are next door, so you can also call on me should you need to."

"Thank you, Merlin." Lyanna smiled at the boy, and he smiled back. Even if she was a noble, she did care about all people no matter what status. Her father had taught her that all people were important, and she would follow that advise to her dying breath. "And you Arthur, Camelot is more than I could have hoped for."

"I will leave you to rest after your long journey." The Prince said, making his way to the door. However, before he got there he stopped and turned around. "Umm... Lyanna, I wondered if... You would like to got for a ride tomorrow? That's if... Um, you enjoy riding." Arthur stuttered, and Lyanna heard Merlin laugh outside.

"I would love to, Arthur. I've ridden since I was a child." Lyanna answered.

"I will escort you to the courtyard tomorrow after breakfast." The Prince replied. "Goodnight, My Lady."

"Lyanna.' She scolded.

"Goodnight, Lyanna." Arthur smiled.

"Goodnight, Arthur." When he closed the door, Lyanna pulled the Direwolf pin from her cloak and let it fall to the floor.

She ran to her bed, and jumped on the pillows. It was just as comfortable as it looked.

Lyanna heard a knock on the door, and called for them to come in. She'd expected a member of her family or Arthur to walk in, but instead it was a young girl with caramel coloured skin and curly brown hair.

"My Lady." She said, her voice soft and quiet.

"Yes." Lyanna replied as kindly as she could.

"I'm Guinevere, My Lady, but most people call me Gwen." She stated, her voice getting more confident than it had been when she walked in. "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid, but I'll be serving you until an appropriate servant can be found."

"Please, call me Lyanna. May I call you Gwen."

"Yes, My- Lyanna. Do you need anything?"

"No, not now." Lyanna answered, smiling. "Oh, can you please have my luggage brought up here, Gwen? I'm quite tired, other wise I'd do it myself."

"I think Merlin is already bringing it up here, My Lady." She replied.

"Really, he looked like carrying it would break his back!" Lyanna joked and Gwen Laughed.

It seemed she was making at least some friends in Camelot.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you! xx_


End file.
